Many steering catheter designs exist which are capable of deflecting the distal end of a catheter in various ways using a control handle. In one form of steering catheters, a control handle is coupled with a pull wire or wires in an arrangement that applies or releases tension in the pull wire(s) as the plunger or steering mechanism is manipulated, thereby causing a controlled deflection of the distal tip of the catheter. Controlled deflection is in a single direction in some steering catheters, and is bi-directional in other applications.
For bi-directional applications, one design challenge is to allow for sufficient range and control of movements with controls which are not unduly complicated. In many devices, rather elaborate designs have been attempted which are not sufficiently simple, effective, and easy to use.
A steering catheter that provides a desirable and diverse range of deflection movement with a simple and easy to operate internal structure would be welcome.